


A Different Kind Of Love

by Kuramichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I LIKE THE IDEA OF THEM BEING A THING OK, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic NorFin, protective Norway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramichan/pseuds/Kuramichan
Summary: Finland and Norway love each other, but it isn't what they feel for Sweden or Denmark. And sometimes, this kind of love runs deeper.





	A Different Kind Of Love

It happened again. Sweden and Denmark got into a huge fight, but this time involving bladed weapons. Denmark made a particularly nasty comment, and Sweden seemed to have snapped. He launched himself at the Dane with such speed, they were already at each other’s throats by the time his words had even processed with Finland or Norway. 

Finland’s attempts to calm the pair down were fruitless, voice shaking with fear and tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He was used to fighting, being a nation and all himself, but whenever those two got into a true fight, it was beyond terrifying. Though Norway said nothing, anyone paying attention could see his shoulders tensed up, dark blue eyes glued to the chaos.

Once the initial shock wore off, Norway grabbed Finland by the wrist and quickly yanked him down the hall to find a safer place to be. Denmark and Sweden would never hurt them… on purpose. As seen before, however, their fights were vicious and anyone who happened to be caught in the line of fire would not be spared.

Finland didn’t struggle against the hold, instead running to keep up. Not caring where they went, Norway pulled him into his own bedroom and swiftly slammed the door shut. It was only then that his death grip on Finland’s wrist let up. They breathed heavily, not necessarily from the exercise, but how close they had come to being struck with a vase Denmark had thrown at Sweden. At least the sounds were somewhat muffled now. Finland glanced down, subconsciously rubbing his wrist. 

“Sorry.” Norway watched the movement with a slightly apologetic look. “I was just trying to move us out of harm’s way.” Finland smiled softly, shaking his head.

“No, it’s alright.” The smile promptly died away as he pressed a hand to his head tiredly. “It’s happening more frequently. I don’t understand, why are they fighting so much?” Finland looked up to Norway sadly, but knew neither could provide a decent answer. The Norwegian, unable to say anything useful, gently rubbed Finland’s arm comfortingly. 

A particularly loud crash sounded, causing both nations to jump before realizing they were well out of range. Norway gripped both of Finland’s shoulders, urging him further into the room, eyeing the door as though it would be broken down any second. 

The Norwegian clambered up onto his bed, waving for Finland to follow, who obediently did. Both nations assumed their familiar positions, pressed together comfortably, and arms wrapped around each other. The Finn lightly touched his forehead to Norway’s. Ever since the more violent fights had broken out, the two calmer Nordics found it easier to bear the horrible noise by having someone else with them. 

Norway remembered the first time they’d done this, Finland so frightened by the raging idiots he started crying, and holding him was the only thing Norway could think to do. Something in the way their bodies fit together just clicked with him in a way he couldn’t put into words. Finland felt the same, having voiced his similar thoughts a while ago. It was strange to them both, having these feelings neither knew how to describe. They weren’t necessarily in love with each other; after all, they had Denmark and Sweden. No, comparatively, what they felt was a world of difference. Norway fought to keep his calm demeanor around the Dane, always being nervous and repressing it with annoyance. And though Finland had long since become used to Sweden’s intimidating look, he still stuttered when they spoke. Yet, neither Norway nor Finland felt ill at ease in any sense of the word when they were with each other. It wasn't ever awkward or uncomfortable, just sort of peaceful, and like they understood each other through their physical contact.

The two lay together for a while, until the thuds and sounds of breaking objects had died down, signaling the end of their scuffle. 

“Are you alright?” Norway asked lowly, his hand tugging at Finland’s back to pull them closer. Violet hues lifted hesitantly to meet blue, and the Finn simply shrugged.

“I suppose. I just hate all this fighting and I wish they could get along.” Norway held back a scoff and tried to reassure him that it would take some time. It wasn’t a minute later that tears began to escape Finland’s eyes, and Norway let out a soft sigh. He shook his head and brushed his fingers across the nation’s cheeks to wipe him dry. Finland was too easily affected by the family’s turmoil.

“Remember what I told you? I’m here for you, so no more crying.” Even with his faded, emotionless tone, Finland sensed the concern his words held. He nodded quickly, gently taking Norway’s arm away from his face, moving to instead hold his hand. The tears stopped almost as soon as they began. They lay silently for a while, Norway closing his eyes to just let his mind wander. 

“Hey, Nor?” Finland squeezed the hand in his lightly, blue eyes blinking open to search violet ones. “It doesn’t feel weird to me for some reason, but I love you.” Norway’s eyebrows knit together in thought at this.

“Yeah, I… I love you too, Fin.” He realized. The words came easily, not choked out like the rarest of occasions when he told Denmark. There was no sexual attraction behind the sentence, but he knew the words to be true anyway. A mutual understanding crossed between them in their exchange of glances and Norway’s lips curled up into the faintest of smiles.

They slept through the night in the same position, securely holding onto each other to give and receive comfort. Well, Norway stayed awake long enough for Denmark to creak open the door and peak at them. He was given a stern glare of warning until the Dane left; if he wanted to apologize for breaking the house again, he could do it tomorrow. Norway settled into sleep to the sensation of Finland’s heartbeat against his chest. 

The next morning, everyone knew it would be an awkward day. It always happened this way after a fight, considering they never picked up after themselves. So broken furniture littered the floor and dents were prominent in the walls. It was an easy enough fix, but it brought out an uncomfortable atmosphere in the group. 

Finland and Norway were awake before the other two and decided, really at the Finn’s request, to prepare breakfast for them all. They worked quickly enough, finishing setting up the table when Denmark hobbled into the room on probably hurting legs followed by Sweden. They all said their good mornings, but it felt forced. 

Soon all four were settled down enough to eat and they attempted to make decent conversation, ignoring the sword stuck in the wall right behind Denmark, and the bandages wrapped around parts of their limbs and torsos. Only Finland seemed cheerful as ever, though Denmark’s remarks were growing bolder by the minute. 

Once they were done eating, Norway and Finland voluntarily cleaned up the table as well, not that the other two would be much use with their sore and aching limbs anyways. Sweden suddenly cupped Finland’s cheek when he’d gone to grab something else off the table. His eyes tried to portray the apology that his words could not.

“You’re a good wife.” He finally mumbled, causing the Finn’s face to start burning. Norway appeared seemingly out of nowhere, arm snaking around Finland’s waist and effectively pulling him away. 

“Well he’ll be _my_ wife if you guys don’t stop tearing each other and the house apart all the time.” With Finland’s side pressed protectively to his, the Norwegian gave the Swede a blank, but serious look. This earned him an exceedingly rare and quite threatening glare. Sweden then looked to Finland, but the nation had turned his head, unwilling to meet his gaze. 

“Norge, you wouldn’t leave me, would ya?” Denmark’s hurt tone was enhanced by his lack of grinning. 

“I would for Finland.” He stated without hesitation, Finland finding himself nodding in agreement that he would do the same. Before either of their idiots could look too horrified, Norway let the Finn go and went over to punch Denmark’s injured arm, making him yelp. “You didn’t even wrap it correctly. I have to do everything for you, don’t I?” Without another word, he dragged the Dane by his collar out of the room. Finland turned shyly to Sweden before gently tugging him out of his chair. 

“Here, let me check on your bandages too.” He suppressed a cringe under the Swede’s intense stare, which seemed to hold on to Denmark’s question. Finland smiled sweetly. 

“Don’t worry so much about it, Sve. It’s different than how I-I feel about you.” The flush staining Finland’s cheeks was enough for the tall nation to drop the subject. He would have to settle for being glad his Finn had someone to go to in Sweden’s less-than-pleasant moments. 

It looked like both Sweden and Denmark had work to do, starting with the constant fighting, if they didn’t want their beloved nations to actually run away together one day.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely LOVE this pairing as platonic but wondered how other people felt. Let me know if you want more NorFin, platonic or not, I'm dying to write them again.


End file.
